dragondepapelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
George R. R. Martin
George Raymond Richard Martin, conocido como George R. R. Martin y en ocasiones por sus fans como GRRM, es un escritor y guionista estadounidense de literatura fantástica, ciencia ficción y terror famoso por ser el autor de la serie de novelas Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Biografía George R. R. Martin es el mayor de tres hermanos. Creció en una familia trabajadora, su padre era estibador de ascendencia italo-germana, y su madre, de ascendencia irlandesa. Desde la infancia se interesa por la lectura y se convierte en un precoz escritor de relatos. Posteriormente cursaría estudios universitarios de periodismo en la Northwestern University de Evanston, Illinois, donde se graduó en 1971. Tras terminar sus estudios, realiza la prestación social sustitutoria (es objetor de conciencia), dirige torneos de ajedrez y trabaja como profesor de periodismo en el instituto Clarke de Dubuque, Iowa (1976-1978). Martin fue un prolífico autor de obras cortas de ficción en los años setenta y su obra fue premiada con varios premios Hugo y Nebula. Al final de esta década comenzó a publicar sus primeras novelas siendo una de las más populares la primera de ellas: Muerte de la luz (Dying of the Light, 1977). Dicho éxito le permite dedicarse en exclusiva a la literatura, donde mezcla los géneros de ciencia ficción, fantasía y terror. Tras un corto matrimonio, comienza a compaginar la escritura con su trabajo en Hollywood, motivado en parte por la mala marcha de su cuarta novela El rag del Armagedón (The Armageddon Rag, 1983). Durante los años ochenta y los primeros noventa trabajó como guionista de varias series de televisión (The Twilight Zone, 1986 y The Beauty and the Beast, 1987) y como editor de la serie de antologías de historia alternativa sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Wild Cards. En 1987 publicó Los viajes de Tuf (Tuf Voyaging, 1986), una colección de relatos de ciencia ficción, considerada una de las obras más destacadas de su primera etapa. En 1996 Martin deja Hollywood y se retira a Santa Fe (Nuevo México), donde regresa al mundo de la literatura iniciando con la novela Juego de Tronos (A Game of Thrones, 1996) el ciclo de novelas Canción de Hielo y Fuego, con la que obtiene gran éxito de crítica y ventas. Bibliografía Novelas * Muerte de la luz (Dying of the Light, 1977), trad. de Carlos Gardini, publicada por Edhasa en 1979 y Gigamesh en 2002. * Refugio del viento (Windhaven, con Lisa Tuttle, 1981), trad. de Cristina Macía, publicada por Martínez Roca en 1988. * Sueño del Fevre (Fevre Dream, 1982), trads. de Hernán Sabaté (1983) y Cristina Macía (2009), publicadas por Acervo en 1983 y Gigamesh en 2009. * El rag del Armagedón (The Armageddon Rag, 1983), futura publicación en Gigamesh. * Serie Canción de Hielo y Fuego (A Song of Ice and Fire, 1996-????, 5 obras publicadas de un total de 7). ** Juego de Tronos (A Game of Thrones, 1996), trad. de Cristina Macía, publicada por Gigamesh en 2002. ** Choque de Reyes (A Clash of Kings, 1998), trad. de Cristina Macía, publicada por Gigamesh en 2003. ** Tormenta de Espadas (A Storm of Swords, 2 vols. 2000), trad. de Cristina Macía, publicada por Gigamesh en 2005. ** Festín de Cuervos (A Feast for Crows, 2005), trad. de Cristina Macía, publicada por Gigamesh en 2007. ** Danza de Dragones (A Dance with Dragons, 2011), trad. de Cristina Macía, publicada por Gigamesh en 2012. ** Vientos de Invierno (The Winds of Winter en inglés original), futura 6ª obra ** Sueño de Primavera (A Dream of Spring en inglés original), futura 7ª y última obra. *** Hunter's Run (2007, ampliación de la versión de la novela corta "Shadow Twin", con Gardner Dozois y Daniel Abraham). Colecciones * Una canción para Lya (A Song for Lya and other Stories, 1976), publicada por Caralt en 1982. * Canciones de estrellas y sombras (Songs of Stars and Shadows, 1977). * Sandkings (1981). * Canciones que cantan los muertos (Songs the Dead Men Sing, 1983), publicada por Martínez Roca en 1986. * Nightflyers (1985). * Los viajes de Tuf (Tuf Voyaging, 1986), trad. de Alberto Soler, publicada por Ediciones B en 1988 y por Byblos en 2006. * Retrato de sus hijos (Portraits of his Children, 1987). * Quartet: Four Tales from the Crossroad (2001). * GRR Martin: a Retrospective (2003). Cómics * Sandkings (1987). * El Caballero Errante (The Hedge Knight, 1998, coescrito con Ben Avery y Mike S. Miller), publicada por DeBolsillo en 2011. * La Espada Leal (The Sworn Sword, 2003). Antologías Sus relatos han sido publicados en multitud de antologías, de las que cabe destacar Legends I y Legends II, donde han aparecido sus relatos cortos El Caballero Errante y La Espada Leal respectivamente. Ambos relatos están ambientados en el universo de Canción de hielo y fuego, pero a modo de precuela, unos años antes de la acción que se desarrolla en la serie principal. Categoría:Canción de Hielo y Fuego